Life Can Suck
by EuphoricFire
Summary: It's about Vlad, a vampire, and who is my OC. ATTENTION: This isn't supposed to be serious! It's sort of a 'lets-see-how-far-I-can-take-this' thing. If you like it, great! But I'm not truly striving to make a story here, so just a warning. :D


Vlad returned from a heavy day of college cirriculum. He heaved a deep sight to clam himself and collapsed onto his bed, running a hand through his newly dyed black hair. His friends had told him that they liked it better deep brown, but Vlad had more important things to focus on then his friend's approval: like the new guy in his chemistry class: Daniel. Not only was Daniel amazingly lean, something Vlad looked for in his men, but he was ENGLISH. He spoke with the english accent that drove Vlad crazy. He admits that he had probably even drooled some when he heard Daniel answer some of the questions in class. Anyhow, he had overheard from one of his friends that Daniel was interested in black hair. Having dyed his hair everything from blonde to deep blue, Vlad figured going black wouldn't be too bad. Besides, now he matched his favorite hoodie.

Though today had been the best day of Vlad's young life: he was paired with Daniel for a huge project worth 20% of their final quarter grade. The date, I mean, work day was scheduled for 5 o'clock.

Vlad's stomach gave a nervous jolt at the thought of bringing his crush into such a private environment. But as it did so he sighed again, sitting up. He didn't even know for sure if Daniel even liked men. He glanced around the disheveled room at all his dingy clothes thrown carelessly around and creased band posters slowly creeping down the wall. It looked like a wreck.

He stood and quickly ran around the room, scooping up all the clothes and shoving them into the wicker clothes basket.

"All done," he breathed, resting his fists on his hips. He dropped them quickly as a knock came from the door. He choked on a breath as his dorm clock chimed 5 o'clock. "Shit." He clutched the doorknob and swung it open, grinning like a fool as he spotted Daniel lingering in the hall.

"Hey," Daniel smiled with that irresistible english twang. "I hope I'm not too punctual." He chuckled.

"Hm? Oh, no! No, come on in," Vlad stuttered, leaving the door open as he ducked back inside to look preoccupied. He heard Daniel shut the door behind him as Vlad slinked into the computer chair, watching his crush inspect the room with interest.

"You like The Killers?" Daniel questioned with incredulity, facing the slipping poster. Vlad innocently gave Daniel the once...twice...three times over, inspecting his arm muscles first and then making his way down to his sexy legs. His tight butt made his cheeks flush.

"Mhm," Vlad responded, rather absently. He was deep in speculation. "I like the drummer..." He immediately caught himself after he said it, realizing that he had, in his dreaming, admitted that he had a crush on the drummer too. "I mean, he's really cool! His drumming," he finished.

"Yeah." Daniel gave Vlad a quick look of puzzlement and then sat on his bed, letting his messenger bag fall to the floor. "So I brought some plans." He pulled out a large text book and Vlad watched in guilty amusement as his muscles flexed. He silently thanked God for having Daniel wear a short sleeved shirt.

"Oh?" Vlad had already begun to flirt. "We just finished class not 30 minutes ago. Overachiever, eh?"

Daniel laughed again. "You know it. I'm such a nerd." He looked up at Vlad and smiled. "So, I thought we could do one on parasitism? Since it's the easiest."

Vlad nodded. "You start right away but pick the easiest one."

"Of course! That's the best way, don't you know?" Vlad laughed with him this time. "So, hey. Come over here! I need to show you some notes."

Vlad hesistated, wondering if he could tone down the flirting a little more. What if Daniel noticed? "Sure." He slowly got up and came over, sitting a few feet from Daniel. The book was laid out in between them. Several sections were highlighted. "You have a celtic knot?" Vlad took notice in Daniel's ring, which closely resembeled his own necklace.

"Hm? Oh, yeah! My mum's irish. You know the knot?"

"Yeah. I have it on my necklace." Vlad fished the pendent out of his shirt and held it up slightly. Daniel reached out and took it in his hands, fingers grazing Vlad's. He leaned in for a closer look. Vlad paused, holding his breath as Daniel's light brown hair knicked his forehead.

"Hm," he mused, thumb rolling over the pendent. "I like the necklace one. You irish?"

"Uh, yeah. My whole dad's family."

"You know they say irish are the best kissers."

"E-excuse me?"

Daniel looked up and caught glance with Vlad. He was positive he saw Daniel's cheeks tint pink as he slowly drew back. Vlad captured Daniel's hand and pulled him back.

"Let's find out," Vlad whispered, taking the bold move as to press his lips to Daniel's. They felt soft and forbidden. Though he thought that Daniel would wrench away, he felt an extreme sense of surprise as Daniel's lips parted and his tongue rolled into Vlad's mouth. Vlad took a few moments to cherish the feel of Daniel's tongue with his own, kissing his deeper.

He felt a strong surge of wanting fluorish within his core and he decided that if Daniel were to pull away now and admit mistake, he would surely drop dead of embarrasment. He decided to kiss Daniel deeper and fuller, draping a hand over the back of his crush's neck. Daniel grabbed at Vlad's waist and yanked him in closer, soon tumbling on top of him in their embrace.

Their lips soon parted and Daniel's sweet, deep saphire eyes were boggled.

"I--"


End file.
